


Peter Parker saves The Avengers

by FortisPuella



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dr. Strange is cool, Everyone's Hurt, Friendship, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt Peter, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Nightmares, Peter Saves The Day, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: When the Avengers are attacked and thrown into their own nightmares, the only ones who can save them is Peter Parker and Dr. Strange.





	1. Peter aces his test

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This takes place after Age of Ultron but before Civil War when everyone is still friends. The only change s that Spiderman has been working as an Avenger since Age of Ultron.

What saved Peter was his math quiz. He’d had promised Tony he wouldn’t miss any more tests, not even for a mission. So, as the rest of the Avengers had gathered up their gear, Peter was stuck in eighth period. He’d finished the test, but he’d never make it in time for the mission, so he stayed and waited for Ned to finish. They had made plans to head to Ned’s after school and hang; to try and lift Peter’s spirits a little from not getting to go on the mission. He had been understandably frustrated. The Avengers had been on the trail of some sort of supervillain. Reports were inconsistent, varying from a psychic to a magic user. Regardless, people were falling into comas, which coincidently coincided with large scale robberies. They had been close couple of times. But the perp had disappeared just moments before they arrived. The body count had slowly risen, and the team had become more and more frustrated. Peter had been working tirelessly with Tony and Bruce to try and find a way to track the perp. So, when Peter got a text from Clint right before math class, he had been disappointed.

[Mr. Snooze is at it again! Sorry Spidey!]

Soon it had been followed by a text from Mr. Stark.

[The team is heading out; remember your promise. If you get an A we can get ice cream later.]

Peter had given a half-hearted smile. Of course he’d gotten an A; which meant post mission/ post quiz ice cream run. Those were usually fun. But now Peter was bored. He fiddled with his eraser, picking it apart into tiny chunks. He flicked one in Ned’s direction. It bounced off Ned’s shoulder, who turned and gave Peter an annoyed groan. Peter chuckled but stopped. He gazed out the window letting his mind wander. In his mind’s eye he could see the team going into battle; Natasha and Clint staking out the scene, Iron Man and Thor rocketing through the air, Hulk and Captain America thundering behind, Scarlet Witch and Vision taking up the rear. Spiderman should be there, gliding through the city with his team at his side. The sound of a phone ringing shook Peter out of his daydream. Crap, he’d forgotten to switch his phone back to vibrate. His teacher gave him a stern glare.

“We talked about this Mr. Parker.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hurriedly Peter pulled out his phone and switched it to silent. His teacher rolled her eyes but moved on. Peter’s pocket began to vibrate. Someone was trying to call him. That wasn’t normal. Peter’s hand shot up.

“Mrs. Clark. I think I need to take this phone call.” Peter made to get up.

“Sit down Mr. Parker. I’m sure whatever it is can wait.”

“But-” Peter tried. Mrs. Clark rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make me give you detention Mr. Parker.” Frustrated, Peter sat back down. Peter really couldn’t afford another detention. Ned looked over and gave him a confused look. Peter shrugged back. Peter wasn’t sure who was calling him during class, but it couldn’t be good. Maybe it was May asking him to pick something up on the way home; or Tony calling to see how the test went. It could be anything. He tried to push it out of his mind. Mr. Stark wouldn’t be happy if he got detention again.

A minute or two passed as Peter fretted about the phone call.

There was a rap on the classroom door. The entire focus of the classroom shifted to the door. In walked a greying man in a fancy suit. The man looked the classroom with sharp eyes. Finally, they laid on Peter.

“Can I help you?” asked Mrs. Clark. The man turned to her.

“Yes. I’m Peter’s… uncle.”

“Uh hu?” said Mrs. Clark, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Ned flashed Peter a confused glace, but Peter was just staring at the man. He looked somehow familiar.

“I’ve been trying to call him. We’ve had a family emergency. I’ve been sent to get him.”

Peter’s heart began to race. Before he even registered, he pushed his books into his bag and had slung it across his back.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Mrs. Clark. “Oh of course he can go. Peter just leave your test on your desk; I’ll collect it.” Peter barely registered her words as he raced up to the front of the classroom. The man immediately turned on his heels and sped out of the room. Peter followed close behind. At this distance there was no mistaking it. Doctor Strange was hard to recognize without his telltale red cape but this was the Sorcerer Supreme. The minute they got they got into the hallway Peter turned to Strange.

“What’s going on? Is my aunt okay?”

“Who? Yes. Of course.” Strange waved his hand, almost insulted by Peter’s question.

“But you said it was a family emergency.” Strange looked like he was suppressing an eye roll.

“That tends to be what a family member would say to get someone out of class. Now, we should hurry.”

Peter side stepped in front of Dr. Strange.

“Wait. Tell me what’s going on.”

“The Avengers have run into some trouble. Apparently, we’re their backup.”

“Are they okay?” Peter said, hurriedly. Dr. Strange pushed passed Peter and continued on.

“I don’t know. Vision contacted me and said we were needed at the tower.” Peter quickened his pace as he tried to keep up. Strange took a sharp right and opened the janitor’s closet.

“Wha-Why are we going in here?” asked Peter as Strange gently pushed him in.

“Teleporting is generally considered the fastest way to travel but it’s not good to do in public.” As Peter closed the door Strange started making a circular motion with his hands. In seconds a shimmering golden portal appeared. Framed within was Vision’s concerned face.

“Whoaaaa. Cool.” Said Peter without thinking. Strange gave a half smile.

“Yes. Cool.” The two stepped through and were instantly in the Avenger’s Tower. Vision flew forward.

“Thank you for coming Doctor. Peter it’s good to see you.” Peter tried to smile.

“What’s going on Vis. Is everyone okay?” Vision made a grimace.

“No. They are not. Please, this way. Wanda is with them now.” Peter shot Vision a concerned look and practically bolted as Vision led them into the living room.

Peter had spent many hours there; watching movie with Steve and Tony, playing video games with Clint and Thor, or just talking with Nat and Bruce. But the room looks nothing like how Peter’s seen it. The couch and over fluffed chairs have all been pushed into a corner. The coffee table and tv stand have both disappeared. The room was now filled with blankets and pillows, to create an almost makeshift nest. Six Avengers were laid in the middle of the room. Wanda was sitting next to Tony, pulling another blanket over him.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter cried and carefully picked his was over to his mentor’s side.

“Is he okay?!” Peter practically yelled at Wanda. Wanda, who hadn’t looked this frazzled since the last time Vision tried to cook, turned even more pale.

“I-I don’t know.” She buried her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry Peter. I should I protected them better.” Peter glanced around. Nat and Clint both looked confused. Thor tossed restlessly. Cap and Bruce almost looked like they were crying. Mr. Stark’s face was pinch in pain. Other than that, they all looked physically fine.

“No, Wanda, I’m sure it’s not your fault. But you gotta tell me what’s happening to them.”  
Wanda opened her mouth to respond but Dr. Strange cut her off.

“I’m sure I can add some insight.”

“It’s a crude sleeping spell.” Continued Strange. “Obviously cast by an amateur at best.” Dr Strange reached down and put a glowing hand on Thor’s head. Strange muttered a few words and then withdrew.

“Whoever cast this spell failed miserably.” Dr. Strange concluded.

“How can you tell.” Asked Peter.

“Because that counter spell I just cast should have woken up the God of Thunder here. But obviously it didn’t.” Peter turned back to Tony, concern in his eyes. Gently, he picked up his mentor’s hand and held it in his own. Tony’s skin was cold as ice.

“Wanda, Vision, what happened.” Peter asked. Vision spoke up.

“We were informed that an attack by the assailed that Clint dubbed Mr. Snooze was in progress at the bank just down the street. We arrived at the bank promptly. Natasha and Clint proceeded in first to scout out. But, within a few seconds they ceased communication. The rest of the team rushed in to find Natasha and Clint unconscious on the floor. Before we could proceed any further there was a flash of bright light. When the light disappeared the entirety of the bank was unconscious, including Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor. It appears that Wanda and I were unaffected by the spell.”

Dr. Strange nodded. “What I know of Scarlett Witch’s powers and your android makeup would both understandably negate this spell’s affect.”

“We proceeded to gather up our fallen compatriots and returned here. Wanda tried to make them comfortable and I called Dr. Strange and told him to come here with Peter.”

Peter looked down at Mr. Stark, worried, then back to Wanda.

“Has anyone at the hospital woken up yet?” Wanda shook her head.

“No… I called. They’re all still asleep.” Peter made a worried noise. Dr. Strange carefully walked over and bent down next to Tony. He put a hand on his forehead and began muttering again. Peter stared at Dr. Strange in awe. After a few moments Dr. Strange straightened.

“I think I have found the root of the problem. It appears that this particular sleeping spell puts the victim into a nightmare dream. Normally the victim would wake up once the nightmare has concluded. But this spellcaster appears to be so unskilled that they didn’t put an exit point in the nightmare. Normally this spell would only last at max eight hours.”

“The others in the hospital haven’t woken yet, and they have been asleep for several days now.” Chirped in Wanda.

Dr. Strange’s brow furrowed.

“That does not bode well.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Peter.

“Don’t worry. All we have to do is enter their dreams and help them wake up; and by we, I mean me.” Peter gave a small sigh of relief. But, as soon he had Vision stood up a little straighter and said,

“Doctor. I am intercepting a transmission from the police scanners. It appears that Mr. Snooze is attacking again.” Dr. Strange thought for a second and then stood up.

“Well then. We better do this fast. Mrs. Witch. If I cast a spell do you think you’d be able to sustain it?”

“I think so.” Wanda breathed.

“Good. Alright. Here’s the plan. I’m going to cast a spell to send Peter into the dreamscape that this terrible spellcaster has built. Then all you have to do is help The Avengers wake up. Wanda you will sustain the spell. While you two are doing that, Vision and myself will apprehend this ‘Mister Snooze’. We’ll see how long this magic failure lasts up against a real sorcerer.”

Peter gulped.

“I don’t know if I can…” Peter looked across the room at his team members, his friends.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“Right. Lay down.” Said Dr. Strange. Peter did as he was told.

“Now just close your eyes Peter.” Dr. Strange put a hand on his forehead.

“Just think happy thoughts. You’re going to feel a bit cold. Wanda put your hands here. Peter, just listen to-” Peter’s eyes fluttered close. For a moment he felt like he was floating and then he felt like was being plunged in ice water. Then everything went black.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this was a shorter chapter but I like how it turned out. It was weird writing a surreal nightmare. Hopefully I get better as the fic goes!

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. For a moment he lay there, confusion rolling over him. He was laying on a cold metal floor.

 

Peter pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. He was in a long, darkly lit hallway. He didn’t recognize the place. Shakely Peter got up.

 

“Whose dream am I in?” Peter quietly whispered.

 

To the left the world seemed to fade away slightly; as if a painting had been scrubbed away.

 

“It must be the edge of the dream.” Peter muttered to himself. He turned to the right and cautiously moved forward. He must be underground, Peter thought. The chill of the hallways was all encompassing. Peter shivered and zipped up his sweater. As Peter did, he noticed that his clothes were gray. Upon closer inspection, everything was a muted gray tone. Peter filed this information somewhere in the back of his mind.

 

*BANG*

 

Peter jumped, clinging to the ceiling at the load crash. Breathing heavily, he waited a moment before lowering himself down. Peter was sure the sound had come to the right. He walked up the nearest door on the right and put his ear to it. Peter could hear muffled voices. Peter creaked the door open and peered inside.

 

“Natasha.” Peter breathed quietly. Natasha stood out, radiantly. Her red hair was the only color in a sea of grey. She stood tall and confident as usual. Her stony gaze was fixed across the room. Peter followed her eyes and gave a short gasp.

 

Clint Barton was chained to a chair, which was toppled over. Peter could only get a glimpse of his friend, but he could tell that he was in bad shape. He was breathing too fast and sharply.

 

“Clint.” Peter breathed. Without thinking, Peter rushed forward, past Nat, and knelled down in front of Clint.

 

“Are you okay!” Peter asked. Peter could see Clint better how. His face was dotted with bruises and cuts; his eye was so bad it was swollen shut. He left leg was snapped in a way that made Peter gag.

 

Clint just stared at Peter.

 

“What’s going on Clint?” Peter asked. Clint cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“Yes!” Peter breathed. Peter began fiddling with Clint’s restraints.

 

“What are you doing kid?” Clint yelped; Peter wasn’t sure from pain or surprise.

 

“Sorry. Nat can you help me with these? You’re way better than me.” Peter felt a sharp pain in his back as Natasha kicked him across the room. Peter rammed into the wall. Hard. Peter gasped.

 

“What’s wrong with you! We gotta get Clint out of here.” Natasha and Clint both froze, staring at him. Peter looked between the two of them.

 

“Whose dream is this…” he muttered to himself.

 

Natasha gave a cold laugh. She strode over and grabbed Peter by his shirt and lifted him high.

 

“Well, Agent Barton. If you won’t tell me what I need to know. Perhaps I can make your friend.”

 

Peter struggled against her grasp. His strength seemed to leave him.

 

“Sorry Widow.” Clint smirked back. “Don’t know the kid.”

 

“What are two talking about!” Peter shouted.

 

Natasha turned to him.

 

“Your friend here is not being forthcoming about the America’s codes. We need them.”

 

“Wha? _You_ work with the Americas! He’s your partner!”

 

Natasha gave a short laugh. Peter shuddered. It was unlike her normal warm chuckle laugh.

 

“I don’t work for the Americans.” She said, coolly. “Now tell me what you know.” Natasha’s grip on Peter tightened painfully.

 

“Natasha! Stop!” Peter gasped. Immediately, Natasha dropped him as if she had been burned. Peter collapsed to the ground.

 

She stared down at him for a moment, confusion pinching her face.

 

“How do you know my name?” Asked Natasha.

 

“Because I know you.” Natasha stared at him harder.

 

“No. I don’t know you.” Nat whispered.

 

“She doesn’t know you.” parroted Clint.

 

“Yes you do Nat.” Peter said firmly.

 

“Stop calling me that.” Natasha backed up. Peter looked desperately at her.

 

“You gotta remember me.” Peter took a step closer and Nat stepped back.

 

“You don’t know him. You don’t know me.” said Clint. Peter’s head snapped towards Clint. He was grinning wildly. There was something wrong with his face. It had turned a waxy color and almost looked like it was melting slightly. Clint stood up; his hands suddenly out of his restraints.

 

“You’re alone Widow. You can’t remember.” Clint said again. He grimed wider; black spiders began crawling out of them. Peter gave a shout and jumped back as Clint exploded into more spiders.

 

“I don’t know you.” Widow repeated. Peter yelped again as suddenly the ground wasn’t the ground. It was some thick red liquid that stuck to Peter. Peter looked down to realize that it wasn’t a liquid but tiny red hands. They grabbed his clothes and began pulling him down.

 

Down.

                                                                                   Down.

Down.

 

“Natasha!” Peter shrieked. Natasha just stared at, letting the hands drag her deeper in.

 

“Natasha listen! Remember team Spider? You and me? You taught me how to play Durak and I taught you Mario Cart. You hate playing it!  You gotta remember. You and Steven taught me how to fight. I can throw a punch because of you.  Please you can’t forget. We have Saturday brunches with Clint. Remember you were so annoyed when Thor started crashing it. You’re teaching me Russian. I can’t say much but you’re always so patient. You always laugh at Clint’s jokes even when they’re not funny. You help Steve when he doesn’t know stuff and you always tell off Mr. Stark. And-And and… you can’t forget us.” Peter begged.

 

“It’s no use.” Natasha muttered. I can’t remember you. I can’t remember any of you.” Natasha whispered. Tears were tricking down her face.

 

“Try Nat.” The hands were up to his knees.

 

“I-I feel like there’s something missing. Something just out of reach. I- I can’t…”

 

“You can Nat! You’re stronger than all of us. You’re stronger this.”

 

“No I’m not. I won’t remember you Peter.” Nat almost whispered.

 

Suddenly, a thought flashed through Peter’s head. As fast as he could, Peter began wading through the hands; pushing them away as he clawed forward.  

 

Finally. Peter wrapped his arms around Natasha and held her tight.

 

“It doesn’t matter if you forgot us. It doesn’t matter where you are. We’ll always be there; we’ll find you. We’ll help you remember. And even if you don’t remember, that’s okay. We’ll make new memories. Well still be there. All of us. We’re your family. We will never forget you Nat. I promise.” Peter hugged her tighter. Slowly, Natasha wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Peter.” She whispered.

 

“Peter!” She exclaimed. Her eyes flew open and she stared at Peter. She smiled at him.

 

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

"Of course." Peter said. "So... this was your worst nightmare." Nat nodded. 

 

"But you pulled me back." Slowly, the scene around them began to fade and Nat along with it. 

 

She looked down at herself.

 

“I think I’m waking up now.” Peter nodded.

 

“Go, find the rest of them.”

 

“I will.”

 

As her body became whips she turned to Peter and said,

 

"Can we keep this between us?"

 

"Of course." Peter said. Natasha smiled harder and fully faded. As if a light switch was turned off, Peter was plunged into darkness. The only light radiated from a small door. As if in a trance, Peter walked towards it. As he approached it, the door swung forwards. Peter stepped inside.


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Bruce

The world slowly reformed around Peter and the dream was almost instantly recognizable as Bruce's. Peter was standing in what appeared to be a massive lab. The world had a green tinge to it and jade colored mist was rising from the ground. Peter coughed; the air was thick and acidic. Yet, even through the fog, there was no mistaking the oversized silhouette of Hulk. He sat some distance away. Relief washed over Peter. Hulk meant Bruce. And Bruce, Bruce would know what to do. Bruce always knew what to do.

 

Bruce has always been there for Peter since he joined the Avengers. Mr. Stark might be his mentor, but Bruce had taken him under his wing just as much. Peter had been so worried to meet to meet the famous Bruce Banner. Peter had read every paper Bruce had ever written twice over. His freshman science project was based off one of Bruce’s first article. Peter had told Bruce as much within the first twenty seconds of their meeting. Questions about his experiments had blurted out in rapid succession. Peter’s words had spilled over; he was sure he’d never talked so fast in his life. Bruce had just stared at him, holding a beaker in one hand from the project he’d been interrupted from.

 

“Hey, breath kid.” Tony had said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter had felt his ears turn pink.

 

“Sorry Mr. Banner. I didn’t mean to interrupt your experiment.” Peter had mumbled.

 

Bruce had just stared at him for a minute.

 

“Did you say you’re our new assistant?” Bruce asked. Peter nodded.

 

Peter could remember how Bruce’s eyes had lit up when he said that.

 

“Finally, we have a competent assistant.” Bruce had said. Mr. Stark had laughed but there was so much pride in his eyes.

 

“You’re just saying that because he read all of _your_ papers and not mine.” Grumbled Tony.

 

“I’ve read all yours too Mr. Stark!” Peter had insisted.

 

“I know kid.” said Tony as Bruce laughed.

 

“Alright Peter. Can you hand me that beaker?” Bruce had asked.

 

After that, Bruce had always been there. When the rest of the Avengers would fall apart, and Peter would worry, Bruce would just laugh it off. He’d fix Peter a cup of tea, set him up with a new project, and leave to go put the team back together. Peter wasn’t sure how Bruce could easily help the others. Hulk could smash, but Bruce could get Tony out of his lab and help Steve when he had nightmares. Hulk could catch a jet, but Bruce could make Thor less homesick and comfort Wanda when she missed Pietro. Hulk could crush a tank, but Bruce could get Nat to talk at dinner and remind Clint to sleep.

 

Fury might had brought the team together, but Bruce had kept them together, had made them a family.

 

More than anything, Peter wanted to see Bruce. He needed him to tell him how to fix this. He had barely reached Nat. He had no idea how he was going to help the others.

 

“Hulk!” Peter shouted as he approached. Hulk didn’t respond. Peter quickened his pace.

 

“Hey Big Green!” Peter yelled a bit louder. Suddenly, Peter spotted several things at once as the fog around Hulk dissipated.

 

The first was the bodies. The Avengers lay scattered around the lab; broken and bleeding. They were all there; Peter saw his own corpse laying with a broken neck in the corner. Peter gulped.

 

The second was the rope binding Hulks hands together.

 

“Whoa! Hold on big guy! I’ll get you out of there!” Peter began yanking on the rope, but it held tight.

 

Hulks head was hanging on his chest. His eyes were open, but they were unfocused. Peter grabbed Hulks shoulder and tried shaking him.

 

“What’s the matter with you? You gotta snap out of it!” Hulk didn’t show any sign of hearing him.

 

“This is for your own good.” Came a voice. Peter turned around, hurriedly. He recognized that voice.  

 

Bruce was standing in front of Hulk. He held a syringe in one hand, filled with a sickly looking red serum. Bruce didn’t seem to see Peter as he continued speaking.

 

“You can’t keep existing, Hulk.” Peter’s eyes went as he realized.

 

“Bruce! No!” shouted Peter. As Bruce raised the needle, Peter acted without thinking. He launched himself at Bruce, trying to pin is arms to his side.

 

“P-Peter?” asked Bruce, the minute the two made contact.

 

“You can’t be here!” shouted Bruce. “It’s too dangerous.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked. The two struggled for a minute before Bruce managed to push Peter off, who went slamming into the floor.

 

“He killed them all Peter. He’ll kill you too. Unless I stop him.” Bruce raised the needle again. Finally, Hulk raised his head. Peter could see tears in his eyes.

 

“Hulk no hurt friends.”

 

“Liar!” shouted Bruce, anger Peter rarely heard flooding his voice. Hulk flinched at the loud sound.

 

“Banner really hate Hulk? Banner want Hulk to go away? Hulk not want to go away. Hulk want to stay with friends.”

 

“Stop it you two!” cried Peter.

 

“You killed them Hulk.” continued Bruce. “You killed them all; all my friends. I’m all alone again. It’s all your fault. You promised me!” Tears had started falling down his face too.

 

“He said he didn’t. Listen to each other.” shouted Peter, picking himself up.

 

“Hulk knew you hated him.” sobbed Hulk. “Banner always hate Hulk.

 

“They trusted you Hulk! They trusted me! And you killed them. I can’t control you. I can’t hurt anyone else, not again. Please forgive me.” Peter looked between the two, confused. Neither seemed to hear the other. Suddenly, something clicked.

 

“This is both of your nightmares.” Peter muttered to himself. Peter made a snap decision. Peter took a running start and slammed into Bruce, knocking him to the ground. Without skipping a beat, Peter was kneeling in front of Hulk, furiously trying to untie the rope.

 

“No! Peter stay back!” shouted Bruce. “I can’t lose you too!”

 

“Spider friend?” asked Hulk.

 

“I’m here buddy.” Peter smiled. Finally, the knot loosened, and the restraints fell away. Slowly, Hulk stood and picked Peter up.

 

“No! Don’t hurt him.” Bruce sobbed. But Hulk simply hugged Peter and Peter in turn, hugged back.

 

“Thank you, spider friend.” Said Hulk. Peter smiled.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Does Banner really hate Hulk?” Peter shook his head.

 

“No. He’s just scared. When you get scared you smash. Banner thinks you’ll hurt someone he loves when you do that.” Hulk nodded.

 

“Hulk understands.” Slowly, Hulk put Peter back on the ground. Peter turned to face Bruce, who was still laying on the ground, sobbing.

 

“Bruce,” Peter said. “You know Hulk would never hurt us. You’ve spent so long trying to hold him back, to keep him under control.” Peter put a hand on Hulks arm.

 

“But you don’t need to anymore.  We’re his friends now too. Nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Hulk never hurt friends. Hulk promised!” Hulk insisted.

 

“I-I…”

 

“Hulk protect his friends. Hulk protect Spider friend.” Hulk put a protective hand around Peter. Realization seemed to dawn on Bruce’s face. Slowly the images of the dead Avengers faded around them. Bruce broke down in more tears as he sobbed harder into his hands.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Hulk. I thought… I thought you…” Hulk smiled.

 

“Hulk forgive you. Hulk know Banner scared. Hulk scared too.” Hulk took a step towards Bruce and offered a hand. Bruce took it and Hulk helped him to his feet. As their hands met, the two began to slowly fade. They turned to look at Peter.

 

“Thank you.” Said Bruce. But Peter had become frantic.

 

“No! You can’t leave. Bruce. I need your help. I don’t know what to do. I need your help saving everyone.” Bruce gave Peter a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It looks like you’re doing a wonderful job as is. You don’t need my help Peter. I know you can reach the others. You saved me, you can save them. I-” Bruce looked to Hulk “We believe in you.” Hulk nodded.  

 

Peter tried to smile, but inside he could still feel the pang of fear. Bruce smiled deeper.

 

“You’re going to be the best of us all. We’ll be waiting for you, when you wake up.”

 

Peter nodded and the two vanished to be replaced with another door. Again, Peter was left alone. Slowly Peter reached out and opened the next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I'm a big fan of Bruce and Peter being friends. Maybe I'll write a fic of the two of them later.


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose been patient. I've been on vacation for a while and didn't have much time to write.

Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying on his back and someone was shouting. Peter groaned. His body felt heavy and slow. The screaming voice intensified.

 

“Too loud.” murmured Peter.

 

“GET UP! Peter! Before he comes back Please.” The voice cracked with a sob. Peter snapped awake and nearly leapt to his feet. Peter gasped. Suspended above him was Clint. He hung in the center of a massive spiderweb. His wrists and ankles were tide to it.

 

“Clint!” yelled Peter as he rushed over. He began tugging helplessly at the treads binding his friend. They wouldn’t budge.

 

“I… can’t… break these.” Peter grunted. Clint shook his head.

 

“You can’t help me Peter. Just run away while you can. I’m not worth it. I’m the weak link… the worst Avenger.”

 

Peter stared up at Clint, confused. Suddenly, the web started vibrating.

 

***

 

The fight that had ensued after Tony told the rest of the team who Peter was had been earthshaking. Peter had never seen, nor did he ever wish to again, Captain America that angry. His entire face had turned beet red as he screamed. Natasha had been angry too, but the cold chilling kind. But it had been Steve that had scared Peter. He couldn’t even remember what had been said. He just remembered that it was loud and that it went on for hours. No one else dared to speak as Captain America and Iron Man laid into each other. Peter had glanced between the two the entire time, waiting on baited breath. Peter had been afraid before, but not like this. He was terrified that Captain America wouldn’t let him on the team. That Steve and Tony would fight again. It would be all his fault. Peter had opened his mouth to say something, to tell Tony that it was okay, and he’d be fine not being an Avenger when the front door burst open. Clint strode in, his right arm hung clumsily in a sling.

 

“Hey buds! Just got back from a mission. Busted my arm up pretty good. No big deal just super heroing work. All in a day’s work and all. Aaand what’s going on? Tony why do you look like you ate a lemon?” Then Clint spotted Peter; immediately breaking into a smile.

 

“Who’s the new kid?”

 

“Would you like to explain, or should I?” Steve had asked, coolly.

 

“He’s wearing the suit Cap. Do I really have to explain?” said Tony through gritted teeth.

 

“Um…” Peter had said quietly. He took a step forward and stuck out his hand. Awkwardly, Clint shook it.

 

“Peter Parker. I’m Spiderman.”

 

“Whoa ho ho! Finally, some young blood! You joining the team officially now? Bout time I say! You’ve been swinging all over the city for how long? Hey, do you play video games?” Clint had slung his good arm around Peter and led him into the living room. The rest of the team had followed. Clint booted up his game station and passed Peter a controller.

 

“Now see I’m _very_ good at this one, so don’t feel bad if I beat you. No one has so far. Not Tony or Steve or Bruce or Nat. I won’t let Thor play because the broke my last controller. So, still the best; in fact, you might call me the championnnnn… and you won. Damn Stark! You sure know how to pick em’! This is gonna be so much fun!” And that had been the end of it. There had been no more arguing; at least done in front of Peter. And Clint, he’d always seemed to be around after that.

 

The rest of the team, they were his partners, his mentors, his parents even. But Clint? Clint was his friend. Peter imagined it must be what having an older brother is like. They’d play games together and watch tv. They’d have epic prank wars with Thor that only stopped when Nat got involved. Clint would tease him and ruffle his hair if it was looking too flat. Peter could talk to Clint; about school, crushes, the Avengers. He’d always get teased for it, but Clint would listen and try to help where he could. He’d stick up for Peter when Tony was tired and would snap or when Cap got on his case too much. Training with Clint always led to more laughs than practicing and the two would often get scolded for not taking it seriously.

 

Steve often paired Peter and Clint for missions together. Most missions went well. But when they went bad, they went really bad. There was one instance, in which Spiderman and Hawkeye had been knocked out by a failed super soldier in a Hydra base, which afterward Steve had laid into them. At one point, Steve had turned to Peter and said,

 

“You could have been killed. You can’t be so weak.” It was a word said in anger and fear for Peter’s safety. But at the word weak, Peter burst into tears and ran as fast as he could away. Clint had glared at Steve, as he whispered a quick apology. Clint had found Peter on the roof of the Avengers tower. He had wrapped himself in a tight ball as he sat on the edge of the building. He had obviously been crying. Clint had sighed and sat down next to Peter.

 

“He didn’t mean it.” Was the first thing Clint said. Peter nodded slightly but didn’t say anything.

 

“He just worries about you. Steve worries too much. And I think there’s so much soldier left in him.”

 

“I- I just… I don’t want to be off the team. I know I’m already the worst Avenger, but I thought that if I just… I don’t know.” Clint stared at Peter for a moment.

 

“You’re not the worst Avenger.” Peter scoffed.

 

“You’re not. At least you have superpowers! And you’re being trained by the worlds best fighters. If anyone is the worst Avenger, it’s me! I’m just a guy in a fancy costume with a bow and arrow.”

 

“What are you talking about! You’re a secret agent! You kick butt! I’m just a kid playing dress up. I’m just everyone’s sidekick.” Clint chuckled and slung an arm over Peter’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll I guess we gotta stick together then. Us worst Avengers; the youngest and the weakest.” Peter hadn’t said anything. He couldn’t find any words. So, he’d let it hang in the air until they finally returned to the tower.  

 

***

 

“Run! Run! Run!” screamed Clint as the web vibrated faster. Peter took a step backwards, looking around.

 

“Well well well, a Spider comes to a spiderweb.” said a cool, even voice. “Oh charming.”

 

Peter had never met Loki. He’d seen new footage of him, of course. Everyone had. But in all the Avengers work, Spiderman had never gone up against the God of Mischief. Regardless, Peter was pretty sure Loki wasn’t a half spider half wooden marionette puppet. And yet, that was the creature that crawled down the web towards Clint.

 

Peter gulped and took a step back. Even if he was Spiderman, Peter Parker wasn’t the biggest fan of spiders, especially half god spiders. Peter began desperately trying to free Clint again.

 

Loki clicked his tongue, disapprovingly.

 

“Well that won’t do. Trying to take away my puppet.” Loki lifted one long spider leg and with it a web. The thread was connected to Clint’s arm. Before Peter’s spider sense had a chance to tremble, Clint’s fist collided with Peter’s chin. With a cry, Peter went flying backwards. He landed hard. Peter barely had a split second before he had to dodge out of the way. Clint’s food collider where his head had been. Loki was cackling. His spider legs each held a thread connected to Clint. He moved them like a professional puppeteer. With each flick, Clint’s body responded.

 

“Not again.” Cried Clint. “Don’t make me hurt anyone again.” Peter leapt out of the way of Clint’s fists.

 

“This is a dream! Look at him. That’s obviously not Loki. Fight him Clint!” shouted Peter.

 

“Of course, it’s a dream! But I can’t! He’s too strong. Even in my own dream he’s better than me.” Loki laughed harder and moved the threads faster. Clint’s attack picked up speed. With a yelp Peter leapt farther away. Clint chased after him, throwing punches in every direction. Peter tried his best to dodge them, but his body was responding slower than usual. A split-second delay was all the opening Clint needed for a round house kick to the stomach to land. With a pained gasp, Peter collapsed to the floor. With a gleeful laugh, Loki forced Clint’s foot on Peter’s chest. Peter struggled to get up, but Clint held him down.

 

“Loki stop! Stop!” shouted Clint. Peter could feel his ribs strain under the pressure of Clint’s boot.

 

“You gotta fight back! You did it before! You can do it again.” grunted Peter.

 

“Nat knocked me unconscious last time! It’s not like I did anything.”

 

“Yes you did!” Peter insisted, but quieter. The pressure on his chest was making it hard to talk.

 

“You weren’t there. You don’t know. If Nat hadn’t been there, Loki would still have me.”

 

 “Then… you can make up for it now. You can fight him now and win.”

 

“He’ll always be better than me. He’s a god.” Clint’s boot dug in harder into Peter’s chest.

 

“No. You’re stronger than he is.” Peter’s voice was almost a wheeze now.

 

“Stop it! I’m not strong. I’m weak. I can’t help anyone.” Clint’s voice broke.

 

“You won’t get through to him, little spider. He’s trapped here with me. Forever.” Loki’s smile widened to a grotesque size. “Now, I think we’ve heard enough.” Loki moved the webs again. Clint’s arms flew forward and wrapped around Peter’s throat. He squeezed. Panic flooded through Peter. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes.  

 

“Clint… please. Stop.” Peter choked out. Peter grabbed onto Clint’s hands, trying to pry them off. Loki just laughed.

 

“He can’t hep it.” Clint’s grip tightened.

 

“I… can’t… breath… clint…” Peter could feel his head go fuzzy. He needed air. Everything was beginning to get fuzzy. Peter could feel himself slipping. His hands fell away from Clint’s.

 

“us… worst Avengers… we gotta… stick..toge…” Everything went black.

 

Clint froze.

 

“P-Peter?” asked Clint. Peter’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t moving. The rise and fall of his chest had stopped. The world seemed to tilt violently.

 

“Peter! NO! No, no no! Please, not Peter.” Clint’s hands fell from Peter’s throat. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and began shaking.

 

“Wake up. Pete. You gotta wa-. You have to.” Clint lifted Peter up and placed him in his lap. Tears were falling and landing on Peter’s still face. He rocked Peter’s still form back and forth.

 

“Please. Not my brother.” Loki’s laughter was filling the room, encompassing everything.

 

“Shut up!” screamed Clint. Loki made a tut-tut sound.

 

“Now, now. Come along. The boy is dead. There’s nothing more left to do here.” Loki pulled on the thread. Clint dropped Peter. The crack Peter made when his head hit the ground made Clint flinch. Bile was rushing to his mouth. Slowly, he could feel his legs standing up on their own and walking towards Loki. He couldn’t even turn his head to look back at Peter. His hands shook. He had to help Peter. He had to save him. Saving Peter was the only thought that rushed through Clint’s mind. Quite suddenly, Clint stopped.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki’s voice was low and dangerous.

 

“I can’t lose him.” Said Clint through gritted teeth. Slowly, painstakingly, Clint turned around. Clint took a shaky step back towards Peter. Then, another; and another; Each step he fought against the thread trying to pull him back.

 

“Get back here!” screamed Loki. With a grunt of struggle, Clint kneeled next to Peter. With trembling hands, he started chest compression.

 

“What do you think that will do? He’s dead.” Loki’s voice was all encompassing.

 

“Well, this is my dream isn’t it?” said Clint. “So, if this is my dream then I make the rules. And I say this saves him.” As the words left his mouth, Peter let out a shallow shuddering breath. Clint gasped.

 

“Peter!” Peter gave a weak smile as Clint gathered him up in his arms and held tight.

 

“New you could do it.” said Pete in a scratchy voice. With a shaky hand, Peter pointed to something. Cint looked behind him. The Loki spider was slowly dissolving. And so, it seemed was Clint. Peter smiled slightly as Clint began fading more and more.

 

“Thank you.” said Clint. “You saved me.” Peter shook his head.

 

“No. You saved yourself. And me.” Clint nodded slightly.

 

“You gotta save the others, don’t you?” Peter nodded slightly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you soon then.”

 

“See you soon.” said Peter as Clint disappeared, replaced by another door.


	5. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nor super happy with the way this chapter ended up. I might go rework some of it later. I know it's kind of on the shorter side; sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer.

When Peter woke up, he could barely move. He was cold, and his limbs felt like they were frozen together. He lay on the icy ground, trying to will his body to move. He couldn’t think why his body was so sore. It took several minutes before Peter finally managed to push himself onto his knees and stand up. He looked around. He was standing on craggily grey earth; a scene Peter had seen in many apocalyptic movies. He was standing in the middle of a destroyed city. Dead vines grew up around them. Sitting some distance away was Thor. Peter took a shaky step forward.

 

“Thor.” Peter tried to call but his voice was horse. Almost instantly, Thor turned around. But, he looked different from the Thor asleep in the real world.

 

The Thor Peter knew was confident. He was always a mysterious figure. He wasn’t around as much as the other Avengers. He always had his own things to do, his own world to protect. Still, Thor always made time to hang with Peter and Clint. They had a standing movie night and Peter had even eventually talked Clint into letting Thor play video games again. Thor was always a loud and happy presence, cutting through the gloom.

 

This Thor looked older. His hair was starting to grey slightly, and his normally impressive beard had grown down to the floor. He had the appearance of someone who forgot how to take care of themselves a long time ago.

 

“Peter.” said Thor. Peter smiled and took a step forward. But his leg buckled slight. In a moment Thor was by his side, helping him stand.

 

“You do not seem well.” said Thor. Peter grimaced.

 

“I feel weird. My legs feel all wobbly.” Thor grimaced slightly.

 

“The magic required to place you in so many dream spheres must be taking a toll on you.” Peter looked at Thor, slightly confused.  

 

“You know this is a dream?” Thor nodded.

 

“I’ve grown up around Loki and fought The Enchantress enough times to feel when my mind has been affected by dark magic. It didn’t take much to wake me up.” Thor stiffened slightly.

 

“I’ve experience much mind magic. But this…” Thor gestured to what he had been sitting in front of. Graves. One for each Avenger. Peter saw his own next to Tony’s. Each one had piles of beautiful bouquets of flowers. “This illusion was hard to break.”

 

“This is your dream?” said Peter, a lump forming in his throat.

 

“No. It is the future.” said Thor sadly. At Peter’s confused look, Thor continued. “I am a God. I have lived many years before I met you. And I will live long past your death. I will watch all my friends die and I’ll come visit their graves.” Peter sighed slightly and leaned in to give Thor a hug.

 

“I don’t know how I can help you. I can’t stop this from happening.” Thor smiled and hugged him back.

 

“It is all right. It is the price I pay for being immortal. But, the memories that I make with you and my friends will help, I hope.” Peter smiled slightly.

 

“I’m glad.” said Peter. Peter realized he was relying heavily on Thor to keep him upright.

 

“Peter,” said Thor. “You need to hurry. You’re getting weaker. How many more Avengers do you need to help?”

 

“Just two. Steven and Tony.” Thor nodded slightly.

 

“I wish you luck then. I believe since you’ve woken me from the stupor I shall return to the waking world. Good luck and be quick.” And with that, Thor disappeared before Peter’s eyes, replaced by a door.


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing support for this fic!

Peter could hear sounds. It was mess of shouts and clattering. He thought he heard someone say his name, but it sounded like it was said underwater. Peter couldn’t move. He couldn’t lift his eyes. They were so heavy. Everything was so heavy. The world was a mess of sore pain. It was worst than the time he’d gotten the flu and been in bed for a week. He felt like he could sleep forever, but the sharp pain in his head kept him from doing so. Besides, this was either Steve or Tony’s dream and he had to save them.

 

Hands were grabbing at him, pulling him away from the ground. There were more shouts. The hands were squeezing harder; Peter let out a quiet groan. The shouts got louder. The hands dragged him for a moment. Then, they heaved him up and onto something. A cold slap of metal banged into his back. Faintly, he registered he was on a metal table. Thick restraints were secured around his hands and feet. They were tightened painfully. Peter was too tired to test out their strength.

 

More clattering.

 

More shouting.

 

Peter just wanted them all to stop. It was too much. Too loud. But, some of his strength was returning to him, slowly. He could wiggle his fingers. Even if his eyes were closed, the world was slowly starting to make sense around him. He could hear the voices more clearly now.

 

“Peter!” That was his name, Peter thought dully.

 

“They’re coming back. Peter please.”  Peter scrunched up his face; he knew that voice.

 

“Open your eyes Peter!” Peter’s knee jerk reaction was to always follow Captain’s America’s order. And so, with some effort, Peter opened them.

 

He was in what looked like an underground bunker. On the walls, painted in thick green paint, was the Hydra symbol. Peter’s stomach knotted. Faceless men in lab coats floated around the room lazily, staring at him. The fear bubbling up intensified. Slowly, Peter shifted his head around, looking about. Immediately his eyes fell on a man close by. He was strapped to a table too, but this one upright. It took Peter a full minute to recognize Captain America. Steve had once shown Peter a picture. It was old and faded. It showed Steve Rogers; young and about the size of a tooth pick. Bucky Barnes had his arm thrown around him. Peter was used to seeing Bucky and Steve at about the same height. But in this picture, Bucky towered over Steve. The Steve in front of Peter looked just like the photograph.

 

Steven had shown photo to Peter after a particularly nasty fight. Peter had lost, badly. And this time it hadn’t been as Spiderman. Kids from school had jumped him and, in an attempt to hide his identity, he hadn’t fought back. He’d been laid up in a hospital bed, bruises covering his body, his hand in a cast. Peter had acted as his normal cheery self, even as Tony had yelled at him to defend himself next time. But Steve could see that Peter was upset. And so, Steve had shown Peter the photo, and told him all about being a skinny kid from Brooklyn. Most of the world knew about Steve Rogers before the super solider serum. But few had ever seen the photos of him, even less knew about his life before. But sitting in that hospital bed, Steve poured everything out to the kid, the bullying, the loneliness, the dependency on others for protection. Peter hadn’t said much, but he got what Steve had meant by the conversation, he survived it, gotten stronger and so could Peter. Peter had upped his training after that. Steve was his main teacher. He was his mentor. They practiced over and over until Peter could do every move perfectly. Steve taught his how to pull his punches. How to perfectly mimic a human’s strength. Steve was tough, he wasn’t the most sensitive man. But Peter was thankful for him. He was the best teacher he could have. And so, the next time the bullies tried to mess with him, Peter was able to defend himself without arising suspicion.

 

Peter and Steve had been close after that. Steve had taken to calling Peter his protégé. The two often talked and soon Peter was going to Steve for advice. Their lives, it seemed, had many similarities. Peter helped fill up Cap’s list of things to catch up on and helped him complete them. Peter set up movie nights at the tower. He went to see concerts with Steve and took him all over the city. They tried to eat at every restaurant in NYC with Clint and Thor. Peter would convince Mr. Stark to take Steve and him to Broadway shows. Nat and Bruce would watch any show with Peter and Steve. Slowly the list would shrink, and then Peter would just fill it up again. And they would do it all over again.

 

The Steve on the table was talking again.

 

“Good. Peter can you say something? I need to know you’re alright.” He looked so concerned.  

 

Peter tried to grin slightly.

 

“It’s alright Cap, I’m here to save you.” Peter’s voice was so weak, he could barely hear it himself. Steve gave a short laugh.

 

“Okay kid.” Peter looked down at the straps. He pulled at them. They budged ever so slightly. Petr turned back to Steve. The scientists wandered away.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. America. I’ll get out of these… and then I’ll get you.” Peter pulled again and the straps around his hands snapped. Slowly he sat up and pulled at the bindings around his legs till they too gave way. Peter tried to push himself of the table. Instead, he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Peter. I want you to run away. These Hydra, they’re dangerous.” Steve’s voice was stern. Peter shook his head.

 

“Can’t do that Cap. I gotta rescue you.” Peter pushed himself back up. He took a wobbly step forward.

 

“You don’t need to save me. I’m useless without the serum. You need to just go. Please.” Peter shook his head, forcibly.

 

“No. I gotta save you. I gotta wake you up.” Steve stared at him, confused.

 

“What are you talking about?” Peter took another step forward.

 

“This… it’s a dream. Cap…tain you gotta… gotta wake up.” Peter practically collapsed on the table Steve was strapped to. Peter began pulling on the restraints holding Steve.

 

“No. This isn’t a dream. Hydra, they reversed the super soldier serum. They trapped me here. They’re going to do the same too you.” Peter shook his head and pulled harder.

 

“no… dream… you g-got to…”

 

“Hey! What the hell!” Loud angry voices sounded behind Peter.

 

“Peter! Run!” shouted Steve.

 

Suddenly hands were grabbing him again and pulling him away from Cap.

 

“no…” grunted Peter and he held on tight to the straps. But, they snapped under the pressure; Steve’s left hand was free. Peter tried to shake off his attackers. But they held on tight, they dug into his skin. They hauled him back up and strapped him down. Peter struggled but the bindings didn’t budge this time. The scientists were back. They were talking in loud voices, but their words didn’t make any sense. One of them rolled a cart into Peter’s eyesight. It was piled high with strange sharp looking devices. Peter’s blood ran cold. He started struggling harder. One of the scientists picked up a sickly-looking instrument with thousands of sharp little points.

 

“Cap?” Peters voice was scared and quiet. He turned his head to Cap. He was shaking with fear; his eyes were wide and terrified. But he wasn’t trying to free himself.

 

“Cap. You gotta fight. It’s a dream.” Steve didn’t say anything.

 

The scientist leaned over Peter, rolling the instrument in his hand.

 

“Please. You’re the one that taught me to be brave, even when you’re weak. You don’t need the serum to change people’s lives. You changed mine, by being you.”

 

Cap just stared at him.

 

“mmm sorry Cap.” Peter said. “I was supposed to save you…” Peter’s voice trialed away.

 

The scientist grabbed Peter’s shirt, pulled it up, and pressed the object into Peter abdomen.

 

Pain erupted through his body. Peter could hear himself screaming but he barely registered it. It was all encompassing, Peter couldn’t think. He fought through the pain and tried to focus on Steve. But he couldn’t seem to find him. He couldn’t see him. Even through the pain, not knowing where Steve was, that was worse. Had the scientists taken him somewhere? Were they hurting him now too? Peter’s thoughts drifted in and out. He could barley hold on any more. And then the pain, it just stopped. The scientists were gone. Peter looked up, blinking slowly. Steve’s face came swimming into view. It was the face of a fully restored Captain America. Peter realized the bindings on his hands were gone. Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” Peter smiled at the comforting voice of Steve.

 

“Aw damn. I was supposed to save you.” Peter said.

 

“You did.” said Steve. “I needed to be reminded of who I’m fighting for.” Peter smiled, but it waivered.

 

“What’s wrong son?” asked Steve.

 

“Cap…” Steve stared down at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m so tired… I don’t think I can do this again. What if I can’t save Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice broke slightly. Steve smiled.

 

“You saved me. And you and Tony; you have a special bond. You’ll save him. I know it.” Peter smiled, but it faded slightly as Steve disappeared to be replaced by a door.


	7. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose stuck through this fic with me! Your comments and kudos have meant the world to me!

It was hot. Painfully so. Peter’s skin prickled uncomfortably. He could tell the sun was beating down on his face. It was worse than the most intense New York heat wave. He could taste dry air. It filled his lungs and made it hard to breath. Peter could feel sand on him; under his nails, stuck to his hair. He wanted to brush it off. He didn’t like sand. But he couldn’t get his eyes to open, let alone move his arms…

 

Peter’s mind was foggy. He couldn’t think. His thoughts were a dull swirl of incoherent nonsense. He didn’t understand where he was or what was going on. He knew he had something to do. It was important. But, his brain wasn’t working…

 

Someone was carrying him. Strong arms were wrapped under his knees and around his shoulders.  Peter’s face was pressed up against someone’s chest. They were moving. Peter was rising, up and down with the person as the walked. The gentle lull of the movement threatened to send Peter back into sleep. Pete struggled to stay conscious, even if he couldn’t open his eyes. He had something to do… even if he couldn’t remember what…

 

The someone was talking to him. But Peter couldn’t make out the words. They were faint and garbled, like they were underwater. But, Peter knew that voice. It was comforting, like an old memory. Peter tried to focus, to ground himself with the voice. Slowly, too slowly, the fog around his mind started to clear a bit. At least, enough to start making out the words…

 

“…ter..”

 

“…eter…”

 

“…with me…stay… wi..”

 

“…you’re going to be fine…”

 

“…Peter…”

 

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

 

Peter’s face twitched slightly, almost into a smile. Mr. Stark. Peter remember what he had to do. He had to wake up Mr. Stark. He had to save him. Peter willed his arms to move, his fingers to twitch, his eyes to open. He couldn’t do anything. All he could do was lay in Mr. Stark’s arms and listen to him.

 

“Don’t you worry kid. Everything is going to be all right. Just… don’t. I’ll get you out of here. I promise.” Mr. Stark’s voice was hoarse and dry. Peter wanted to open his mouth and tell Mr. Stark he was okay. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He was so tired, so weak. Every inch of his body was sore. It was worse than when he spared with Widow.

 

“ _Please_ Peter.” Mr. Stark’s voice was in so much pain.

 

That was enough for Peter. He doubled his efforts to move. Peter focused on his eyes, trying to open them. Mr. Stark needed him. He _had_ to help him, _had_ to save him. Finally, painstakingly, Peter pried his eyes open. His vision was blurry, and everything was much too bright. Peter blinked a couple times and Tony Stark’s face can into view. Mr. Stark was staring desperately ahead, searching with wide fearful eyes. He looked a mess. His normally immaculate face was covered in an unkempt beard. His face was gaunt like he hadn’t eaten. He was covered in grime and sweat and sand. What had happened to him? Mr. Stark was talking again.

 

“I’m going to get you somewhere safe. _Please_ just a little longer Peter. We’re not going to die here.” Mr. Stark was slowing down; each step was heavier and tinged with shaking.

 

“Just… hold… on…” Mr. Stark had stopped walking. He was swaying slightly.

 

“Pet… pe…” Mr. Stark collapsed. Peter fell from his arms, landing hard in the sand. Peter was suddenly staring up at a sickeningly blue sky. Everything else around him was tinged yellow. Vaguely, Peter realized he was in a desert. The sun was so bright; Peter closed his eyes again.

 

“No! No! No!” came Mr. Stark’s fearful voice. Mr. Stark grabbed him, and pulled him into his lap, cradling him. Mr. Stark brushed away the hair out of Peter’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry Peter.” Peter frowned slightly.

 

Tony had nothing to be sorry for. Tony was the one that found Peter. He was the one that took Peter from a kid in a red hoodie to an Avenger. He’d taken him under his wing, more than anyone else had. Tony had taken a risk on Peter, a kid from Queens. Tony had given him an internship at Stark Labs, set him up working with Bruce. Tony had advocated for Peter to be an Avenger. Yes, he built him a suit, but he also gave him a family. Without Tony there would be no late-night takeout with Clint, no walks in central park with Thor, no training with Widow, no baking with Steve, and no watching science videos with Bruce. Tony looked after Peter, took care of him. He spent hours in the lab with Peter teaching him robotics. Tony always took Peter out for ice cream when he was having a rough day. Tony even went to a parent teacher conference when Aunt May was sick. And Peter, he took care of Tony. He made sure Tony got enough sleep when he was working on a project. He cooked for Tony when he didn’t feel like eating. He’d help Tony talk to the others when his brashness got too much.

 

How many times had Tony flown out in the middle of the night to save Peter?

 

How many times had Tony thrown himself in front of Peter during a fight?

 

How many times had Tony slept in the med bay while Peter recovered?

 

What could Tony have to be sorry for?

 

Tony was Peter’s mentor, his friend, his d-

 

Something wet landed on Peter’s forehead. Peter’s eyes fluttered open. Mr. Stark was crying. Tears were spilling down his face and landing on Peter’s. Tony’s eyes were squeezed shut. He was mumbling to himself.

 

“Not my kid. Not my kid. Anyone but him. Please, _please,_ don’t let my kid die.” Peter couldn’t help but smile slightly. _His_ kid?

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please, _please_ don’t let us die here. Peter, you’re going to be fine. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’d… I can’t let you die. I can’t… I can’t… I-” Mr. Stark’s voice broke. Peter opened and closed him mouth, willing himself to speak. But his voice was so sore, so tired.

 

“M….M…” Peter’s voice was so quiet he could barely hear it himself. Mr. Stark was going to be too many syllables.

 

“T-T..o..ny.” Peter tried again, his voice a little stronger this time. Still, Tony didn’t seam to hear him. Peter scrunched his face up and tried a bit more forcefully.

 

“T..on..y…” Tony gave a start and looked down.

 

“Peter!” Tony shouted, and cried harder.

 

Shakily, Peter raised his hand and tried to brush the tears off Tony’s face.

 

“dn..t.. cry…ton…y…m’okay…” Tony gave a small short laugh. He grabbed Peter’s swaying hand, batting at his face, and held on tight.

 

“You’re not okay, kid. We’re out in the middle of the Afghan Desert… with no way home… and I-” Tony’s voice cracked again. Peter frowned.

 

“no.. not… in …dream…” Peter trailed off again, loosing strength. Tony looked down at him, confused. Tony used his free hand to press it against Peter’s forehead. He swore slightly. Peter frowned in confusion.

 

“You’re burning up. I need to get you out of the sun.” Peter shook his head.

 

“It’s… dream… you… got…wake… u-” Tony tried to stand up, carrying Peter with him. But he barely pushed himself up before collapsing again. Tony panted, staring around wildly.

 

“I gotta find help. Anyone? Please? Anyone?” Peter grabbed tight onto Tony’s sleeve. His foggy mind was finally clicking pieces into place. Of course, this would be Tony’s nightmare.

 

Peter had overheard Tony talking to Bruce about it once. It had been late, and Peter had slept over at the Tower. But he’d been woken by a shout and then footsteps. Peter had gotten out of bed to investigate. He’d found Tony and Bruce alone in the kitchen. Bruce was making Tony a cup of over honeyed tea, which could mean only one thing; Tony had a nightmare. At least, that’s what Bruce did for Peter when he had a nightmare. Tony was shuddering slightly, and Bruce had an arm around him, trying to console him. Peter hadn’t wanted to intrude, so he’d slipped quietly back to his room. But he’d overheard enough to understand what they were talking about. Most people knew at least a little about what happened to Mr. Stark. But Peter had never head that many details and he never realized Mr. Stark still had nightmares about it.

 

But of course, this was Tony’s worst nightmare.

 

“Rhodey… finds…you.” Peter breathed.

 

“Rhodey doesn’t know where I am? He can’t… we’re alone.” There was a pause from Tony.

 

 “How do you know he does?” Tony asked. Peter could see Tony’s eyes flickering with thought.

 

“Cuz… he… already...has.” Tony stared down at him, confused. Peter took a shaky breath.

 

“Your friend’s always find you. _I’ll_ always find you. You’re my family.”  Tony’s face melted.

 

“You’re my family?” Tony said. Peter nodded.

 

“Course you are. Always.” Peter mumbled. Tony just stared at him. Peter tried to gather whatever strength he had left.

 

“You’ve saved me so many times Mr. Stark. I’m gonna save you this time. Please… you gotta… wake up…” Tony smiled, comprehension dawning on him.

 

“For you kid? I think I can do that.” Peter smiled. Slowly, Tony started disappearing. He was fading away, waking up. Peter scrunched his face though. Peter wasn’t disappearing too. He was staying corporeal and his strength was fading.

 

“Tony? Why… I’m… no..t... comin… wi… you?” Tony frowned down at Peter and gripped him harder.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know… PETER! I’m not leaving you here. You hear me Peter? Just hold on to me. I’m not leaving y-” Before he could finish Tony had disappeared and with him so did the world.

 

***

 

Peter floated through darkness. He was tired. His brain was so foggy. What was he doing? Why was he here? There was so much darkness. It was pressing in on him, everywhere. He couldn’t even feel his body anymore. Did he even have a body? The pressure was so much, too much for him. He wanted to be home, even if he didn’t remember where home was. He didn’t want to float away. The darkness was wrapping itself around him, enveloping him in the void. Then, slicing through the darkness, like a star streaking through the sky, came voices.

 

“Peter!” Peter smiled to himself, Tony. “Please wake up.” Peter frowned. Was he asleep?

 

“Come on kid. Geez you can’t scare us like this.” Clint was speaking but it sounded so far off.

 

“Bruce. What’s wrong with him?” asked Steve. Peter wanted to know that as well.

 

“I don’t know. This is magical not medical.” Bruce murmured.

 

“Wanda?” Asked Nat.

 

“I don’t know. Dr. Strange should be back by now…”

 

“Shall Peter wake up? Would a hearty slap help?” asked Thor, his voice trembling.

 

“Peter?” Tony was speaking to him. “I told you I’m not leaving you and I’m not. I’m right here.” It almost felt like someone was squeezing Peter’s hand. Reflexively, Peter squeezed back.

“That’s it!” Tony’s voice was growing louder. “You gotta fight through this. Come back to us kid. Were all hear for you.” The volume grew. The people were talking over each other now. Peter couldn’t distinguish them anymore.  

 

“Parker!”

“Wake up kid!”

“Don’t do this to us!”

 

“Spider-man!”                                                                                                                            “Call Strange!”

 

“Wanda do something!”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“His pulse is getting stronger?”

“His pulse is getting weaker!”  

“This is bad… This is so bad.”

 

“No! No! No!”                                                                                                                        “Give him here.”

 

"What do we do?"                                                                                                                   “I can’t lose him.”                                                                                                             “Tony calm down.”

 

**“PETER!”**

 

Their voices were ringing in unison, breaking through the darkness, leading him into light.

 

Peter blinked. It was bright. Too bright. He groaned and tried to turn away. Someone was holding him again and he turned into the darkness of their chest.

 

“Peter?” Blearily, Peter looked up at the sound. Tony’s face came into view, the real healthy Tony; save from the red eyes from the new tears sliding down his cheeks. Peter was laying in Mr. Stark’s lap again. Tony made a sound half way between a laugh and a sob. He hugged Peter tighter as Peter looked around. The very awake faces of the Avengers stared down at him. They all looked worried; Clint was biting his nails, Steve was staring so intently at him, Nat was running her hands through her hair, Bruce’s eyes were also red from crying, Thor was looking around anxiously, and Wanda looked exhausted. But they were all okay. They were awake.

 

“You did it.” said Captain America, putting a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled wide.

 

Peter had done it. He’d saved his family. Peter relaxed into Tony’s chest. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion his slipped into sleep and had the most pleasant dreams.


End file.
